Ten Moments I Loved You
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Ten moments they knew they were in love. Just a collection of short and sweet stuff. KENLOS AND JAGAN!
1. Moment One

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I've been feeling like an epic fail lately and I wanted something to keep me busy so…Another attempt at multi-chapter! YAY! LOL. I've had about like, three attempts so far and two of them were an EPIC FAIL. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

"Kendy, where are you taking me?" Carlos asked. It was his birthday and the second the party was over, his best friend and boyfriend, Kendall, blindfolded him and was dragging him somewhere.

"It's a surprise! You're going to love it!" Kendall said, leading Carlos up a hill. The grass tickled his feet, the dewdrops glistened beautifully and the sun was just about to set. It was the perfect setting to put Carlos in a romantic mood. Once they were on top of the hill, Kendall took off the red handkerchief that covered Carlos' eyes so he could see the surprise.

"Kendall, this is insane!" Carlos exclaimed. His brown eyes went wide and his mouth was hanging wide open. He saw flowers below the hill that spelled out 'Happy Birthday, Carlos!' and he absolutely loved it. All the flowers used there were all his favorites. There were roses, daisies, lilies, carnations and many, many more. The breathtaking sight and the knowledge that Kendall got it for him made him burst into tears of joy. He went over to Kendall and hugged him tight.

"Kendall, it's beautiful…I can't believe you would do that for me!" Carlos cried, spilling happy tears from his eyes into Kendall's chest.

"I would do that and so much more if it were for you," Kendall said, stroking the shorter boy's hair. "We're having a picnic here too…By that tree over there," Kendall added, pointing to a tree on the hill. Carlos pulled away from the hug to look at where they're having a picnic. Everything was set up under the tree. There was a big, red checkered blanket and a big picnic basket that looked like the food it held inside was more than enough for the two of them.

"Come on, let's go eat," Kendall suggested kissing the top of Carlos' head before taking his hand and leading him to the blanket. The two sat down and Carlos was getting some food out from the picnic basket when Kendall kissed him on the cheek and pointed to the tree. It had their initials carved on it. Carlos giggled and Kendall told him the sun was about to set. They brought their attentions to the beautiful view. The sun was going down slowly, taking all the bright colors with it. There were yellow, orange, red and pink. It was so beautiful.

That was one time where Carlos was sure he was definitely in love with Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"You can't leave, James! We just got together yesterday! I'll miss you," Logan whined to James who was leaving to go to Minnesota for his grandmother's funeral. He had to stay there for a week to help his mother overcome her grief. Logan knew James needed to go but he couldn't help it. He'd miss him too much.

"I'm sorry, Logie...I'll miss you a lot…Tell you what, I'll call you everyday, I'll text you, maybe I'll send you something special…It'll be like I never left, I promise!" James said, hugging Logan.

"Okay, guys, stop it with the cheesiness already…This has been going on since yesterday," They turned their heads to see Kendall standing there, a dumb smile plastered on his face. "I'm just kidding…I'm gonna miss you, buddy," Kendall added, walking over to his friend to give him a hug.

"Where's Carlos? I wanna say goodbye," James asked, looking around.

"He's in our room, moping about how you're gonna be gone for a week and how no one will watch cartoons with him in the morning," Kendall said. "Carlos, James is leaving already!" Kendall yelled. Carlos came out of his and Kendall's room, frowning. He immediately ran to James and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Dude, who will do crazy things with me now?" Carlos asked, pulling away from the hug.

"It's only gonna be for a week…I'm gonna miss you, man," James told Carlos before whispering something in Logan's ear. "But I'm gonna miss you more," he whispered, making Logan smile. James looked at his watch. Four o' clock. He had to go.

"Guys, I have to go now…See you all in a week!" James said, opening the door and leaving the apartment. Five minutes after James left, Logan's cellphone rang. He stupidly smiled at it when he saw James' name on the screen. The text read: _I'm missing you already, baby…I love you! :]_

That was the first text he got from James since he left. They kept in touch everyday. Sending pictures of each other, texting sweet nothings everyday, calling about how much they miss waking up next to each other even if James would only be gone for a week.

A week passed by quickly but to Logan, it only felt like a day. James had brought him flowers and a little keychain with his name on it when he went home. James was right. It's as if he never left.

That time, Logan was sure he was in love with James.

**A/N: WOW. That Jagan one at the end was crappy. But, hey! So is my life! Review if you liked it! I'll be adding more chapters if this gets positive reviews but if not then, DELETE! LOL. No, seriously…**


	2. Moment Two

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Awww! I totally love you all for reviewing! I thought this would be an epic fail again but…Whadda you know? It isn't! My traffic isn't updating but…Whatever, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

Kendall and Carlos were walking by the sidewalk when they saw a group of girls looking at their album in a stand by a music store. They were laughing and pointing at Kendall in the picture.

"That Kendall guy is so ugly! He looks so gay there!" One of the girls said, giggling and pointing at the album cover.

Carlos got really mad at them so he stomped over to them and just glared at them.

"Oh my God! You're Carlos from Big Time Rush! I totally love you! You're my favorite!" One of the girls said. Soon, all three of the girls were hugging Carlos, giggling and asking him for his autograph.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't give you my autograph if you're bad-mouthing the most wonderful guy in the world! Kendall is sweet, funny, perfect and the last time I checked, he wasn't ugly, he was _cute_! So, if you can't learn to appreciate someone like that, no, you _cannot _get my autograph!" Carlos said, gently shoving the girls away from him.

"So not! Kendall isn't cute! He looks like a cross between Cheech and a baboon! And those eyebrows are ridiculously HUGE!" One girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I think you need to get your eyes checked! He totally _is _cute! And his eyebrows happen to be sexy to me!" Carlos yelled, clearly furious.

"Well, you know what? We're not buying your album anymore!" The three girls scoffed before they each gave him a slap on the face and stomped away somewhere.

"Wow that hurt!" Carlos muttered, rubbing his cheek before walking over to Kendall.

"Baby, are you okay? You didn't need to do that, you know," Kendall said, tilting up Carlos' head gently so he could see if he had a bruise on his cheek or something.

"Yeah…I'm okay…But I needed to do that! Those girls _clearly _had some kind of mental problem for thinking of you like that!" Carlos said. Kendall chuckled and pressed their lips together gently.

Kendall was sure he loved this boy with all his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"Kendall, will you _please _help me with our project?" Logan asked, gluing a bead to a piece of cardboard. He and Kendall partnered up for an art project for school but Kendall was being uncooperative. He was too busy making out with Carlos to help him out.

"Sorry, buddy…This is too intense to stop," Kendall said between kisses.

"The project is due _tomorrow, _Kendall!" Logan said. When Kendall didn't reply, Logan just sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"Hey, Logie! Why are you sad?" James asked, pulling the pale boy to his arms.

"Kendall over there won't help me with our art project!" Logan said, pointing to the tall boy on top of Carlos on the couch.

"Then, I'll help you!" James said, kissing him on the cheek.

"But, James…You have _your _project to work on!" Logan said.

"Screw my project! My baby will _not_ submit a piece of crap tomorrow!" James yelled, getting to work on Logan's project. "So what's your project, anyway?" James asked, laughing.

"It's supposed to be like, a gingerbread house except made of cardboard and beads…The beads are supposed to be gumdrops…I want it to look really cute," Logan explained, pulling a blue bead from a box.

"If you want it to look cute, just stick your picture on it…I'd give _that_ an A plus!" James said, making Logan blush.

James and Logan worked on the project almost all night, making it look just how Logan imagined it to be. All the house's edges were lined with colorful beads, they added cotton so that it looked like there was snow and they even made gingerbread men versions of themselves holding hands. They had a lot of fun making it and it turned out great. The next day, the teacher gave out the grades. 'Kendall' and Logan's project got an A plus while James and his partner got a B minus. After school, Logan went up to James and gave him a big hug, thanked him and after that, they went out for ice cream.

Logan was sure he and James would last for a long, long time.

**A/N: I'm sorry if they sucked…I was just sad, you know? My brother told me I was the worst sister ever today and…I just wanna be told that I'm best at something for a change, you know? I'm in that depressed mood so…I'm gonna go grab some ice cream and watch Family Guy…**


	3. Moment Three

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Awww! Ice Cream and Family Guy aren't the only things that make me feel better! I give you all virtual hugs! Your reviews really made my day! Is it weird that I love you guys even though I haven't met most of you? So, anyway…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

Kendall came in the apartment to find Carlos curled up in a blanket in the couch, watching TV and crying. He sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms, asking him what was wrong.

"Carlos, baby, why are you crying?" Kendall asked, feeling Carlos' tears soak his shirt but it was okay.

"I'm crying because…They broke up…But they were s-so perfect f-for each other," Carlos replied, sobbing.

"Who broke up?" Kendall asked, rubbing soothing circles on Carlos' back.

"Alice and Jack," Carlos answered, sniffling.

"You mean the couple from that soap opera on TV?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, them…They were so perfect for each other! Why did he have to dump her for her best friend?" Carlos asked, pulling away from the hug. "I'm sorry if I soaked your shirt," Carlos added.

"It's okay, baby," Kendall said, pecking Carlos on the lips.

"So anyway, Jack was just so harsh on her! I thought they would last a long time! They were just so sweet but then…" Kendall wasn't listening to a word Carlos was saying. He just nodded and acted like he understood. Kendall didn't watch soap operas.

"You wouldn't break up with me for someone else, right?" Carlos asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not," Kendall replied, smiling sweetly.

"But what if you meet a girl and she's like, really pretty and she could like, fly and take you anywhere you want? Would you leave me for her?" Carlos asked, tilting his head to the right. Kendall just laughed at Carlos' child-like innocence. He wouldn't leave Carlos for anyone in the world. No one could be better than Carlos. He just kissed Carlos passionately in response before going to his room, leaving the tan boy blushing a cute shade of pink.

If Carlos kept up being that adorable, he would love him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

James was lying down on his bed, listening to his favorite song on his iPod. It was almost dinner time and he was _starving_. As if she read his mind, he heard Mrs. Knight yelled "Dinner time!" and he couldn't have been happier. He walked out the door and the smell of fried chicken instantly hit him. Everyone was already on the table. He took a seat beside Logan and kissed him on the cheek, like he always did.

"So, what did you all do today?" Mrs. Knight asked, trying ton start a small conversation.

"I took Carlos out for pizza," Kendall replied, smiling at the boy next to him.

"I went out with Kendall for pizza," Carlos said, smiling sweetly.

"I took a hot bath with scented candles and rose petals," James said with his mouth full. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? Is that _wrong_?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I bought some stuff," Logan said, moving his rice around with his fork.

"I pushed Bitters into the pool!" Katie said cheerfully. Everyone gave her the same weird look that they gave James. "Well, _someone _needed to do that sooner or later, right?" Katie asked.

After the fried chicken, Mrs. Knight surprised them with what they were having for dessert. It was a big cake and it looked absolutely delicious. There were hearts made of icing all over it like it was made for Valentine's Day, there were some flowers made of hard icing stuck to the top of the cake and most mouth-watering of all, the plate it was on was lined with sweet chocolate kisses at the sides.

"Logan bought this cake this afternoon!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, setting the cake on the table.

"Wow, Logan! Why'd you buy this?" James asked, licking his lips.

"For a reason…Oh, hey, James, I'll get your piece for you," Logan offered.

"Okay! Thanks, baby," James said, watching as Logan cut a big piece of the cake before sticking a fork on it and dropping it on his plate. It was a chocolate cake, his favorite kind. He took a bite of it and winced when he bit on something hard. He took the hard object out of his mouth and saw that it was a silver ring with his name engraved on it.

"Logan, why is this in the cake?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah…That's for you, James," Logan said, smiling shyly.

"Do you wanna marry me or something?" James asked, putting the ring on his finger.

"No! I mean, yes, I wanna marry you but not now because we're only sixteen and that's not really what the ring is for, well but it's sort of like an engagement ring but—"

"Logan, get to the point already!" James said, interrupting his boyfriend.

"James, it's a promise ring…I promise to never leave you until we decide to get married," Logan said.

"I promise the same thing," James said, running his finger over the engraved letters of his name on the ring.

"Okay, eww…You guys are so cheesy it hurts," Kendall commented, scrunching up his face.

"Oh, like you and Carlos aren't cheesy," James argued back.

"Whatever," Kendall said, defeated. "Come on, Carlos…Let's go watch some TV," Kendall suggested, taking the tan boy's hand, leading him to the couch.

"So, Logan…Where's your ring?" James asked.

"It's in here," Logan said, taking the ring out if his pocket. Logan tried to be cool by flipping it like a coin but he failed to catch the silver band and it fell to the floor. He picked it up and blushed, embarrassed.

"Logan, you're such a big dork," James commented, laughing.

"Yeah, but that's one of the things you love about me," Logan said, placing the silver ring on his finger.

What he said was true. One of the main things James loved about Logan was the fact that he was a dork. Dorks are cute and so is Logan.

**A/N: That Kenlos one was really short. Meh, whatever…I guess the Jagan one makes up for it...My favorite WWE wrestler is retiring…Oh, Edge, you'll always be World Heavyweight Champion to me…I watch wrestling and I'm a **_**girl**_**! Something wrong with that? LOL. So…I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts and THANKS for helping me find something else to cheer me up besides Family Guy and Ice Cream!**


	4. Moment Four

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? So, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I just HAD to write a story about how much I hate Mary Sues so I wrote "Most Annoying BTR Fanfic EVER!" yesterday and I had to work on THAT. If you wanna laugh, read it and leave me a little review saying what you thought of it! So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

Carlos woke up to the sound of the beautiful sound of an acoustic guitar. His eyes fluttered open to see Kendall sitting on the side of his bed playing a guitar. Carlos smiled and sat up. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and asked him something.

"Kendall, since when did you know how to play the guitar?" Carlos asked, plucking the strings.

"I've been taking lessons since last week…I wanted to learn for you," Kendall confessed, placing his hand on Carlos'.

"Awww! You're the sweetest guy ever! So, are we going out later?" Carlos asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah! I was planning to go to the carnival with you after lunch," Kendall said, wrapping his arm around his helmet wearing boyfriend.

"Awesome! Let's like, ride those roller coasters with loopy things in them!" Carlos exclaimed, slightly bouncing up and down on his seat.

"You've never rode one of those?" Kendall asked.

"Nope! I've always been really scared of them but I'm sixteen now! I can _totally _take them!" Carlos said, sounding tough. Kendall rolled his eyes playfully. He knew Carlos would just chicken out the second he sees the roller coaster. Carlos tends to do that when he tries to face his fear.

After a small lunch, they headed off to the carnival. Kendall and Carlos looked around and saw a lot of little kids running around. There were big rides such as several roller coasters, a big Ferris wheel that went way high up and some bumper cars. All that and a lot more. Carlos stared up at the biggest roller coaster there. It had _three _loops and it made you go backwards. He was extremely terrified of it.

"Kendall, do you see that huge roller coaster over there?" Carlos asked, feeling Kendall wrap an arm around his waist.

"Yeah…You're gonna ride it, right?" Kendall asked, noticing Carlos' trembling hands.

"Uh…Y-yeah…Sure am," Carlos stuttered, his body shaking beside Kendall.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this, you know," Kendall said, pulling his boyfriend close.

"I _have to _do this Kendall…No matter how…Extremely scary it is," Carlos said, relaxing a little against Kendall.

"Okay…But I'm riding it with you," Kendall said, staring the roller coaster up and down. He's already rode one of those before.

"No, Kendall, I have to do this on my own! I mean, I'm _sixteen_, Kendall! I have to grow up sometime," Carlos said.

"Carlos, you can't go alone!" Kendall said.

"Fine…I'll let you go with me…_If_ you let me top next time," Carlos said, blushing a cute shade of red.

"But, baby—"

"Deal?" Carlos interrupted.

"Fine…Deal," Kendall said hesitantly.

They went to the ticket place and bought two tickets. They sat down on the seat of the roller coaster and Carlos was more nervous than he had ever been. He felt Kendall lace their fingers together. He looked to the right and saw Kendall's smiling face. He felt relaxed now but when a voice coming from a speaker somewhere said that the ride was about to start, he felt himself tense up again. He felt the roller coaster move forward and he tightened his grip on Kendall's hand. When they were all the way to the top, the roller coaster suddenly slid backward. That sent Carlos screaming. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction and it was just plain _scary_. It felt like the roller coaster would instantly rust and break at any second. They were going backwards on the loop and that's when he lost it. He was screaming "Get me out, get me out, get me out!" during the loop. Kendall tightened his grip on the boy beside him. Watching him freak out was not an easy sight to see.

After the ride, Carlos ran straight to the bathroom, Kendall following behind. He threw up in the toilet while Kendall waited outside the stall.

"Are you okay in there, baby?" Kendall asked, worried.

"Yeah…I'm okay," Carlos said, opening the bathroom stall, his legs a little wobbly. "Kendy, you're right…If I did that on my own, I would've puked _blood_," Carlos added, exaggerating. Kendall hugged his boyfriend in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Thanks for helping me face my fear, Kendy," Carlos said against Kendall's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

The boys were enjoying a quiet day in the apartment, not feeling crazy enough to play pranks or something. All four of them were sitting upside down on the couch, trying to get the blood to rush to their heads.

"Guys, I don't think this is safe," Logan said.

"Aw, come on, Logie! Will you quit worrying about stuff?" James said. It was kind of hard to speak because his head felt like it was filled with air.

"That's it…I can't take it anymore…It feels weird," Logan said, moving to stand up. When he stood up, he felt the floor tremble a little.

"Hey, uh…Do you guys feel that?" Logan asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Feel what?" Carlos asked.

"Stand up," Logan said, feeling the ground shake a little harder. The three boys stood up and gasped. The floor was shaking.

"Uh…Why is the floor shaking?" Kendall asked, feeling Carlos cling to him.

"Earthquake?" James asked, scratching his head. The floor shook more and more violently. All of them were panicking by now.

"U-uh…Guys, we have to g-go down to the lobby so that no debris will fall on us…S-so move! Let's get out of here!" Kendall planned, taking Carlos with him. James ran after them when he heard Logan's piercing scream. He turned around to see Logan trapped by the dining room table.

"James, I can help myself…Just go!" Logan yelled, wincing from the pain.

"Logan, I have to go help you!" James yelled running towards Logan. The table was made of glass. The edges made cuts on his fingers as he tried to lift it up. Once he had lifted it up, his bleeding fingers helped Logan up before carrying him downstairs where Kendall and Carlos already were. Everyone was outside of the Palm Woods. Some of the people had some wounds but nothing too serious. Nobody got hurt that bad. James glanced down at Logan. He was crying and both Logan's hands were clinging to his shirt.

"Logan, what hurts?" James asked.

"My side hurts but…It's not too serious," Logan said with his eyes closed. "James…Thanks for saving me," Logan added.

"Logan, I would save you over and over again even if it risked my life any day…I love you," James said, staring at the pale boy.

"I love you too, James," Logan said with a small smile.

**A/N: And this is the part where I say the Jagan one was stupid…I had a hard time thinking of something, okay? And the Kenlos one was waaaayyy too long! I hate this chapter…Okay, so I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday! Check out "Most Annoying BTR Fanfic EVER!" if you like and just…Have a nice day! Love you guys! :) **


	5. Moment Five

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? So…I don't even know why you guys are still reading this…Everything I write is crap. LOL. Okay, so I'm gonna try to make the Jagan ones better…Okay, for me, Jagan is really hard to write because Logan is my least favorite…Don't get me wrong, I like Logan but I just don't get why you guys LOVE him…So, leave a review telling me why you love Logan…**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

"Kendall, do you think I'm fat?" Carlos asked, squeezing his arm, only to feel something soft.

"No, of course not, baby!" Kendall said walking over to the couch to give his boyfriend a hug. "Uh…Well, maybe…You _are _beginning to…Get a little soft now," Kendall added, patting Carlos on the stomach.

"Then, can we like, go to the gym or something?" Carlos asked. He was a little embarrassed. He's really been letting himself go. He's been eating too much lately and he hasn't done a stunt or something in like, a week.

"Yeah, sure! I wouldn't miss the chance to see you work out," Kendall said, chuckling. They changed into some clothes appropriate for gym and headed out.

Once they walked in the gym, Carlos noticed all the huge, big, scary looking guys there. Some people were carrying huge barbells that he was sure he couldn't lift. Even in his dreams.

"Don't be scared, baby…I'm gonna be kicking their asses if they get anywhere near you," Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist. They walked over to a treadmill. Kendall gestured for Carlos to get on. Carlos stepped on the treadmill, setting it to fifteen minutes and began running.

"Aw, baby, you can't do any faster than that?" Kendall teased.

"Oh, shut up, Kendy," Carlos said, chuckling. He made the treadmill go faster and faster to impress Kendall but at some point, it went to fast and he stumbled down the floor. Kendall helped him up and laughed softly.

"Carlos, you don't have to impress me! I _already _love you!" Kendall said, kissing Carlos on the cheek. "You wanna try lifting the barbells?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded and searched for an empty bench press. There weren't any empty ones. All of them were occupied by either a huge guy with big muscles or a dude who's heavily tattooed.

"Uh…Kendall? I don't think there are any empty—"

"Then, we'll ask them to let us borrow the bench press for a moment!" Kendall interrupted. They searched for the most harmless looking guy and asked him if they could borrow the bench press. Well, guess what? The most harmless looking guy had a piercing on his tongue and a huge dragon tattoo covering his right arm.

"Uh…Excuse me…Can we like, borrow that for a second? My boyfriend's gonna use it," Kendall asked. The guy stood up and he was _way _taller than him.

"No…I'm using it…Your _boyfriend_? Is this him?" The guy asked, squeezing Carlos' cheek. The guy chuckled and suddenly slapped Carlos across the face. Carlos fell to the floor, a red mark on his face. Kendall went furious and shoved the guy who did that.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? What has _he_ ever done to _you_?" Kendall asked, fuming. The guy shoved him harder and he fell to the floor beside Carlos. The guy went on top of him and landed punches on his face, giving him bruises everywhere. Carlos watched in horror, seeing the guy he loves getting beat up. Tears flowed down his cheeks. The guy stood up and chuckled evilly before leaving the gym. All the other people in the gym didn't even seem to care about what happened. They just continued doing what they're doing like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Carlos crawled over to Kendall who had his eyes closed. He brushed his hand against one of Kendall's bruises, getting a whimper in response.

"K-Kendall? Kendy?" Carlos said, planting a kiss on his beanie wearing boyfriend's cheek.

"Carlos…" Kendall managed to choke out.

"Kendall, you're an idiot! Why would you do that?" Carlos asked with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I did it for you...That guy hurt you and…I had to do something about it…Take me to the hospital already…My face hurts," Kendall said, closing his eyes.

Carlos sighed and carried Kendall to go take him to the nearest hospital. Sometimes, he thought Kendall did too much for him but Kendall loved him and that was the most decent reason.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

It's that time of year again. The day he has to go to the barber shop to have his hair cut. He liked his hair the way it was but Mrs. Knight said it was getting too long so he had to go and cut it. He was extremely nervous. There was always something bad that happened every time he went to the barber shop. Last time he went there, the barber accidentally shaved his head. The time before that, the barber accidentally cut four inches when he specifically said two.

"Hey, James! What's up?" Logan greeted walking into their room.

"Mrs. Knight wants me to go to the barber shop to cut my hair but…I really, really don't want to…Remember what happened the last time?" James asked, running his hands through his hair, treasuring every moment he had left with it.

"Yeah, I remember…You were so freaked out that you passed out when you looked at yourself in the mirror," Logan said, sitting down beside James on the bed.

"I don't wanna cut my hair! I like it like this!" James whined, blowing a strand of hair away from his face.

"James, I love your hair too but Mrs. Knight said so," Logan reminded.

"But every time I go to the barber shop, sometime wrong happens!" James said, taking both of Logan's shoulders and shaking him.

"Uh…Okay, well…What if I cut your hair?" Logan said, raising a pale finger.

"But baby, you've never really been good at that kind of stuff," James pointed out.

"Just trust me," Logan said, kissing James on the cheek before grabbing his hand and taking him to the bathroom. "Stay here…I'll be back with a blanket, a plastic chair and some scissors," Logan said, walking out of the bathroom.

James was still nervous. Logan never had any experience with cutting hair. His boyfriend has never been very artsy or creative. Art was Logan's worst subject. He drew people as stick figures and whenever he drew flowers, they looked more like satellites. He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt a blanket being wrapped around his neck.

"Okay, James…Just relax…Sit on this chair over here," Logan said pulling out a plastic chair. James sat on it and sighed as he saw heard the snipping of scissors. James closed his eyes. What if Logan accidentally cut too much? What if he left a bald spot on his head? What if he accidentally cut his ear off? James looked down, seeing a small pile of his beautiful brown hair on the floor. He bit his lip, nervous.

"Okay, it's done, Jamie!" Logan announced cheerfully.

James took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes and letting out a tiny gasp. He looked great. In facts, he looked better than before. He was really surprised. He looked at Logan who had a big smile on his face. He walked right over to him and gave him a hug.

"Logan, how did you do this? I mean—How come my hair looks awesome?" James asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Well…You're right, James…I've never really been too good with hair but I guess I know what looks good on you!" Logan said, picking up the pile of hair on the floor before throwing it in the trash. James chuckled before pulling Logan into a kiss. He never failed to amaze him.

**A/N: LOL. EPIC FAIL. Now, THAT has got to be the worst Jagan I've ever done! I have now stepped into a new level of epic fail-ness! I congratulate myself for being the most epic-est epic fail in the whole entire BTR fandom! YAY! I'm a loser! Now, go ahead and review about how much of a fail I am! Looking back at my stories, I've never wrote a win. LOL.**


	6. Moment Six

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I don't have much to say…Wow…THAT'S unusual…OH! I wrote a story based on my puppy dying! How great is THAT! I loved him puppy so much but he died…A car hit him…The sight was bloody and gory…I actually **_**cried**_**…His name was Switchblood…Named him after Shane's cat in Emo Breakup 2…Enjoy the story! I'm almost done with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

"Hey, Carlos, let's go prank Kendall," James said, smirking mischievously.

"But James, he just got out of the hospital from being beat up by that guy in the gym! If we prank him, he's gonna be _pissed_!" Carlos said, chewing on his fingernails.

"Oh, come on, Carlos! Have some fun!" Jams coaxed, nudging Carlos with his elbow.

"Well…I guess it depends on the prank…What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"Okay, first, you're gonna dress up in that gorilla costume," James pointed to a pile of hairy clothing on the floor before continuing, "And then, you're gonna go hide in the bathroom…I'll lure him in and then you'll jump on his back and yell 'BOO!' or something...It's gonna be hilarious, man!" James exclaimed chuckling.

"Well, I guess that would be okay…I'll do it! It sounds fun!" Carlos said, letting the reckless and energetic boy inside of him get the best of him.

"Great…Now, put this gorilla costume on," James said, shoving the mask to Carlos' chest.

"Why do we have this anyway?" Carlos asked, putting on the furry mask.

"_Just_ put it all on," James said, picking up the rest from the floor, giving it to his best friend.

"But it smells _disgusting_!" Carlos complained.

"Just put it on, man!" James repeated.

After Carlos put all the parts of the costume on, he hid behind the bathroom door, waiting for Kendall to come in. He wanted to get it over with already because the costume was starting to give him a rash. He then, heard Kendall and James' voices from the other side of the door.

"Go in the bathroom, Kendall! I have a surprise for you in there!" James said.

"What kind of surprise? Dude, is this a prank or something?" Kendall asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"No! NO! It's not a prank! Not at all!" James yelled, being so obvious.

"James, what's in there?" Kendall asked, getting suspicious.

"Uh…Carlos is in there! He's taking a bath and…He told me to tell you to go in there!" James lied.

"Really? Okay, then," Kendall said, licking his lips. He opened the door, only to get glomped by someone from behind. Whatever jumped on his back, it was hairy, loud and smelled like a ball sac.

"What the hell! Get this off of me!" Kendall yelled, running out of the bathroom with the thing clinging to his back. Carlos climbed off of Kendall, took off his gorilla mask and snickered. He looked at Kendall who had a scared look on his face and laugh even harder.

"Carlos! What did you do that for?" Kendall asked, his breathing heavy.

"RELAX, Kendall! It was just a prank!" Carlos said when his laughter died down.

"WHY did you pull a prank one me? You KNOW that I'm still recovering from when I defended _you _from that huge guy in the gym!" Kendall yelled.

"Oh…I'm really sorry, Kendall…I thought it would be funny!" Carlos explained, smiling and chuckling a bit.

"It's not funny, Carlos! Am I laughing? NO!" Kendall yelled before storming off to his room. Carlos felt really guilty. He felt bad for doing that to Kendall after he defended him and got beaten up for him by that huge guy at the gym. Carlos went into his and Kendall's room and sat beside his boyfriend.

"I'm really, really sorry Kendall…I didn't mean to do it," Carlos whined, pouting and putting on his cutest puppy dog face. Kendall could never resist that face. He knew that whatever it is that Carlos did to make him mad, he couldn't stay mad at him for long so he gave the shorter boy a big bear hug.

"Apology accepted, squirt," Kendall whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"Hey! Don't call me squirt!" Carlos said, putting. Kendall chuckled and captured Carlos' lips into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"James, will you hurry up? You look amazing!" Logan yelled. He and James were going to the movies tonight but James has been taking _forever_ in the bathroom.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, I'm coming!" James yelled, walking out of the bathroom, combing his hair. He put his comb in his pocket before Logan took his hand. They waltzed out of the apartment and went in the elevator. When the elevator door opened, Logan's face came in contact with a painful slap from Camille.

"Camille, what did you do that for?" Logan asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't know…So, where are you and James going tonight?" Camille asked, smiling sweetly.

"We're going to the movies!" Logan answered, getting over the pain from his cheek.

"Cool! Can I come with you guys?" Camille asked.

"Sorry…This is sort of a date and—"

"Great, let's go!" Camille interrupted, grabbing James and Logan's arms dragging them to a taxi.

"Uh…Logan, wasn't this supposed to be a date with just the two of us?" James whispered into Logan's ear so that Camille can't hear.

"Yeah but she invited herself to go with us…And I can't get rid of her…That would be rude," Logan whispered.

"Okay, guys! We're here!" Camille squealed, pushing the two boys out of the taxi. The three walked over to the posters of the movies they could possibly see. There were two scary movies, one action movie and a cheesy, romantic movie showing.

"So, guys! Which one are we gonna watch?" Camille asked, staring at the poster of the romantic movie.

"Oh, Logan and I were planning to watch that action movie over there and—"

"Let's watch this one! Please?" Camille said, pointing to the romantic movie. James and Logan looked at each other. James mouthed 'No' to Logan while shaking his head. Logan bit his lip, looking pressured before suddenly blurting out, "YES." James exchanged a weird look with Logan before Camille squealed in delight and dragged the two boys over to the ticket guy to pay for their tickets. Once James paid for the tickets, Camille dragged them in the movie theatre. She sat between James and Logan.

"This is gonna be awesome, guys!" Camille said, putting her arms around both boys. James and Logan exchanged worried looks before the movie started playing.

Halfway through the movie, Camille started crying, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. The two other boys weren't even paying attention to the movie. They were just longing to sit beside each other and to get rid of the girl that sat crying between them. They threw glances at each other occasionally, mouthing little jokes about Camille to each other. One of them would cover their mouth, chuckling and Camille would ask them what t heir laughing about. After the movie, they went out of the movie theatre. James and Logan were laughing softly while Camille was still crying her eyes out.

"Okay, seriously! Why are you guys laughing? That was a sad movie!" Camille asked, putting away her handkerchief.

"That's our secret," James said, wrapping his arm around Logan.

"Okay…So, this was fun…I'll see you guys around," Camille said, before walking away.

"That _was_ fun!" Logan said, looking up at his perfect haired boyfriend with a smile.

"Yeah! Even though Camille ruined all our plans, we _still_ had fun!" James said.

"That just _proves_ we have true love!" Logan said, quoting the movie.

"Logan, don't quote the movie! That is a _very _cheesy line!" James said, tapping Logan on the nose. The couple burst out laughing, catching a cab back to their apartment to have some more fun.

**A/N: I liked the Jagan one better…Okay, I wrote this all in like, an hour…It was really fun to write and I hope it was fun to read! Okay, so I have this new story idea…I'm gonna write it after **_**this**_** is done…It's gonna be a bit different, you know? It has absolutely NO slash. Just bromance. It's gonna be really fun and really different from what I've been writing…So, I hope you guys would look forward to reading that…So, four chapters until this crap is over! YAY! Anyways, love you guys! I'm gonna go watch The Cleveland Show!**


	7. Moment Seven

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Not much to say here except…RETARDED DUCK POWER! OH! And…Green Time Rush was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

All day long, Carlos has had the Burger King jingle stuck in his head. He's been humming it and singing it for a while and everyone has been getting very annoyed by it.

"Kendall, will you get your boyfriend to _please _shut the hell up? It's getting really annoying," James whispered.

"Okay, I'll try," Kendall whispered, standing up. He walked over to Carlos and put his hands on the tan boy's shoulders. "Carlos, sweetie, could you please stop humming that song? It's kind of annoying," Kendall requested calmly, giving a sweet smile.

"But, Kendy, I can't get it out of my head! It's too catchy!" Carlos said, pouting. Kendall kissed Carlos' little put away and sat back down on the orange couch where his two best friends were. "I tried," Kendall said.

"Well, Logan and I are gonna go down to the pool to get away from the dude singing the Burger King jingle…Bye," James said, dragging Logan out of the apartment with him. Kendall sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Kendall, can you help me get this song out of my head? I hate it so much but it's really stuck in there," Carlos whined, banging the side of his head.

"Uh…Okay…When I want a song out of my head, I sing another song over and over until _that one_ is stuck in my head," Kendall explained.

"Okay, so I guess I want my favorite song stuck in my head!" Carlos stated, smiling. He began singing the first few lines of the chorus of "Sweet Child of Mine" and Kendall covered his ears. "Sweet Child of Mine" was an intense rock song that he absolutely _loathed_. He was more into soft music.

"Okay, Carlos, STOP!" Kendall yelled. Carlos shut his mouth and cocked his head to the side. "How about you sing your _second _favorite song?" Kendall suggested, smiling.

"Okay! But can _you _sing it to me?" Carlos asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure, I will, baby…Wait, what _is _your second favorite song?" Kendall asked.

"Worldwide…I like it because after Gustavo gave us the lyrics and let us read it, you said that whenever you sing it, it'll always be dedicated to me," Carlos explained, looking down. Carlos walked over to the couch and sat down, putting one of the pillows on his lap. Kendall smiled and sat beside his boyfriend, singing the first few bars of "Worldwide." Kendall pulled the small boy closer to him so they could cuddle. Carlos put the pillow down and nuzzled into Kendall's neck, slowly drifting to sleep at the sound of his boyfriend's angelic voice.

Soon, Carlos fell asleep and James and Logan went back in the apartment, laughing about something. Kendall put a finger to his lip, gesturing the two to be quiet.

"So, he's asleep…Did you get that stupid Burger King jingle out of his head?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Kendall replied, running his hand through Carlos' soft black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"Yo, James wassup?" Logan greeted, sitting down on the couch with his hands tucked behind his head. Sunglasses were perched on his face and a cool looking leather jacket hung in front of his dark blue graphic shirt.

"Logan, _why _are you dressed like that and why are you talking like that?" James asked, confused by Logan's sudden change of character.

"I wanna be cooler, yo! You know what I'm saying?" Logan said, puffing his jacket's collar.

"I can _teach _you to be cooler!" James said.

"No way, dawg! I can teach myself! I don't need your help, yo!" Logan spat.

"Okay, first of all, stop saying 'yo' because that's not cool and second of all, you totally need me to teach you because I don't know if you know the meaning of cool!" James said, taking Logan's sunglasses and wearing it.

"Oh yeah? Well, fine then! Teach me how to be cool, master James!" Logan said in a mocking tone.

"I _will_!" James yelled, dragging Logan by the collar to their room. "First, you need to take this off," James said, getting the leather jacket off of Logan.

"What? But that's the coolest piece of clothing I have!" Logan complained, trying to grab his leather jacket from James who was holding it above his head so that he couldn't reach it.

"No, no, no, no, no…This has to come off," James said, throwing the leather jacket at a random direction. "What? But _you _wear leather jackets!" Logan pointed out. "Just trust me Logan," James said, kissing the pale boy on the forehead. Soon, James took off Logan's shirt and was looking for something in their closet. James found a clean looking white long sleeve shirt with a collar and told Logan to put it on.

"What? But James, this looks—"

"Logan." James interrupted.

"Fine…" Logan said, pouting. James pulled out a sweater vest from the closet and helped Logan put it on.

"James, this isn't cool! It's nerdy!" Logan complained. James just stayed quiet, pulling down Logan's skinny jeans. He threw them away in some direction and he started fishing for something in the closet again. He pulled out some beige colored khaki and put them on Logan.

"And now…For the finishing touch," James said. He licked his hand and messed up Logan's perfectly gelled hair. James dragged Logan to the bathroom so that Logan could look at himself. "Now, you're cool!" James said, proud of the work he did on Logan.

"What? But this is my old look! It's nerdy! James, this is _so _not cool!" Logan yelled, looking at himself in the mirror.

"It's cool on you! I think you're cool just the way you are," James said, grinning. "And this is the part where you 'Awww' and tell me how great I am," James joked, putting his hands on his hips. Logan just laughed and playfully punched James in the arm.

"You know what, James? Whatever…If you think I'm cool the way I am then, I'll stay the way I am," Logan said, giving James a big bear hug.

"Alright…I love you, Logan but…Can I have all those cool clothes you wore awhile ago?" James asked, returning the hug.

**A/N: I'm starting to love Jagan as much as I love Kenlos…LOL. I love that Jagan piece more than the Kenlos one...I totally HATE it that Kendall and Carlos lost at BrainSurge! It's so not fair that Kendall lost I mean, he got almost all the questions correct but it's just that ONE QUESTION he got wrong! NOT FAIR. And Carlos is too cute and too perfect to lose! LOL. I didn't know the answers to the questions he got wrong either. So anyways, I love you guys and I'll update tomorrow!**


	8. Moment Eight

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I'M PART OF THE SHANE DAWSON ARMY AND I WILL EFF YOU UP IF YOU HURT HIM. Lol. That didn't even make any sense…Two more chapters till the worst story you've ever read ends! ENJOY! Lol. That didn't make any sense either…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

"Just stay still, Carlos…You won't fall, baby, I promise," Kendall said. They were in a ranch, going horseback riding and it was Carlos' first time. "But, Kendall…I'm really heavy and this horse might have some trouble carrying me," Carlos said, worried. Kendall just rolled his eyes and said, "Quit being a baby."

"But you call me baby!" Carlos joked, pouting. The blonde pinched his boyfriend's cheeks, chuckling. Carlos glared at his green eyed boyfriend and gripped the sides of the saddle.

"I don't wanna learn how to ride a horse…What am I gonna need the skill to do that, anyway?" Carlos asked.

"It's just fun, okay? Now, I'm gonna take this rope…You hold onto the horn looking thingies over there and I'll just walk the horse around, okay?" Kendall explained with a warm smile.

"Okay…Are you sure I won't fall?" Carlos asked. "Just keep your balance and you should be fine," Kendall said. Carlos nervously bit his lip as the horse started walking. It felt really cool but it was kind of hard to balance on the horse. The horse walked up a little hill, he lost his balance and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"OW! KENDALL!" Carlos whined, feeling pain on his knee. Kendall immediately rushed over to him, asking him what hurts. "My knee hurts…It hurts a lot," Carlos said, pulling his left knee up to his chest. Kendall rolled up Carlos jeans to find only a little scratch.

"It's only a scratch, Carlos!" Kendall said, laughing softly at how Carlos gets all worked up over a little scratch.

"But it hurts! It hurts so much! Is it bleeding? I think it's bleeding!" Carlos whined, groaning.

"It's bleeding but only a little bit—"

"Oh my gosh! It's bleeding? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Carlos yelled, freaking out.

"You're overreacting, Carlos!" Kendall said, rolling his eyes. He pinned the tan boy down on the ground and gently moved Carlos' head to face him. The small boy stared at those green eyes that he loved so much and smiled, the pain on his knee completely forgotten. Kendall leaned over to the cute boy and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Are you better now?" Kendall asked, smiling wide enough for his dimples to show.

"Maybe after another kiss," Carlos said, looking to the side with a wide grin on his face. Kendall chuckled and leaned in again, horse back riding completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"Hey, it's James Diamond and you're watching Deal or No Deal!" James said, talking in front of the bathroom mirror. He was dressed in his best suit and no one was in the apartment. Perfect time to practice hosting a game show.

"James, _what _are you doing?" A voice from behind him asked. James turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Logan! Uh…What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you were in the pool a-and…"

"James, what are you doing?" Logan repeated, smiling at how cute James looked with the suit on.

"Uh…N-nothing! Nothing! You won't tell anyone about this, right?" James asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah, right, Jamie…Seriously, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"D-don't tell anyone but…Sometimes when no one's in the apartment, I…I dress up in this suit and…Pretend I'm a game show host," James confessed, blushing red from embarrassment. Logan laughed until his stomach hurt and he had to support himself by holding on to the doorframe. James was pouting and folding his arms, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Logan, will you stop laughing?" James requested. When he stopped laughing, Logan stepped closer to his hazel eyed boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, hoping that would make up for laughing at him.

"Can I pretend _with _you?" Logan asked. Pretending to be a game show host wasn't a very 'Logan' thing to do but he decided it would be fun if he did it with James.

"Seriously?" James asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, seriously! It must be really fun! I mean, if _you _do it, it must be really fun," Logan said, showing his pearly white teeth in a smile.

"Okay, uh…You play the part of the contestant…We're gonna play 'Are You Smarter than A 5th Grader and I guess you just pretend we're playing," James explained. The couple walked over to the living room. Logan sat down on the couch, waiting for James to make the 'game show intro.'

"You're watching Are You Smarter than A 5th Grader with me, your host, James Diamond…Now, today, we have a very special guest on…His name is Logan Mitchell! Come on here, Logan!" James said, smiling at his beloved boyfriend.

"Great to be here, James…May I say that you look _stunning _today?" Logan said, standing up to shake James' hand.

"Thank you, Logan…Now, on with the show!" James yelled, getting more comfortable with pretending with Logan.

Basically, James had cards with questions on them and Logan answered them all correctly. Logan won 'one million dollars' which was really just a bunch of green post it notes that James found on the kitchen counter. They had fun pretending. It was like they were little kids again. They were so comfortable around each other and that's why they were in love.

**A/N: RAWR! JAGAAAAAN HAS TAKEN OVER ME AGAIN! LOL. I guess I write better Jagan ones now, right? No? Okay…I don't know why but when it comes to Jagan, I have lots of little crazy ideas! LIKE THAT ONE! OVER THERE! LOL. Two more chapters till this ends! YAY! I'm so excited to end this already! I'm just really excited to put up my new multi-chap! Anyways, love you guys!**


	9. Moment Nine

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? YAY! One more chapter till it's all over! I don't know how you guys put up with this. LOL. ENJOY! Or not…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

"Lalalala…" Carlos hummed quietly while making a sandwich. He wanted to make the craziest sandwich he could. He predicted it would be a foot long and it would have a lot of crazy ingredients in it. He planned that after he made the sandwich, he would take a bite out of it and see if it tastes good. He smiled to himself as he added bacon, oatmeal and French fries to the now four inch sandwich. He was almost halfway done.

"Carlos, _what _are you doing?" A voice from behind him asked, making him jump. He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and he knew it was Kendall.

"I'm making the craziest sandwich ever made!" Carlos said, applying mayonnaise on top a French fry.

"May I ask why?" Kendall asked, chuckling.

"Because I want to eat it and see if it tastes good! This sandwich is gonna be a foot long and I think it's gonna taste awesome!" Carlos stated. The green eyed boy chuckled. Sometimes, Carlos didn't make any sense. How was he gonna take a bite out of a foot long sandwich? Kendall kissed his little ball of energy of a boyfriend and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Aren't you gonna help me make it?" Carlos asked, pouting.

"Ask James or Logan! I have to go watch Psych," Kendall said, flipping the channel to the show he was looking for. It was his favorite TV show.

"But they're doing something in their room and besides, everything's more fun when I do it with you!" The mocha eyed boy said, same pout on his face. Kendall looked at his puppy dog faced boyfriend and looked back to the show he was watching. He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes before turning off the TV and walking to the kitchen to help make the craziest sandwich ever.

"Yay! Thanks, Kendy!" Carlos cheered, kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"How do I do this?" Kendall asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know, just put random ingredients in there until it's about a foot long!" Carlos said, getting back to 'work.' Kendall worried a bit because if he puts crazy, random ingredients in the sandwich, Carlos might get sick when he takes a bite of it. "Come on, Kendall! It's fun!" Carlos said, smiling. Kendall smiled back before doing as his boyfriend said, putting random ingredients on the sandwich.

Three hours later, it was just as Carlos expected it to look like. He giggled and smiled at Kendall who had some ketchup on his shirt because he accidentally spilled some.

"Go take a bite!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down.

"What? But, baby—"

"Please? For me?" Carlos pleaded, batting his eyes. Kendall gave in and took a bite of the top of the sandwich. He immediately spit it out on the sink. It tasted _terrible_.

"Ooh…_That _bad, huh? Let me try!" Carlos yelled. Kendall stood in front of the sandwich, not wanting Carlos to try that horrible thing that didn't even deserve to be called food.

"No! It might make you sick! I'm throwing that thing out!" Kendall yelled, picking up the plate the sandwich was on. He dumped it in the trash can and it landed with a thud.

"At least you helped me make it! Thanks for doing my crazy ideas with me! Love you!" Carlos said, kissing the other boy on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

"Logan, what's this?" James asked, holding up a book with Logan's baby picture in the front.

"Oh! Uh…That's—that's nothing! Nothing! Give me that, I'll throw it away for you!" Logan said nervously, trying to steal the book from James who was holding the book above his head so he couldn't reach it. James flipped through the book and saw that it was full of Logan's baby pictures.

"Hey! It's you when you were a baby! That's so cute! Come on, let's look at it!" James said, skipping over to the couch to sit down.

"No, James, it's embarrassing!" Logan said, sitting down next to James.

"Oh, come on, Logan! I'm your _boyfriend_! And I'm also your best friend!" James said, opening the first page of the book. There, he saw a cute little baby with very little brown hair. He looked at Logan and back to the picture. Logan still had the same innocent chocolate eyes and dimples as when he was a baby.

"You're so cute here, Logie!" James squealed, pinching Logan's cheeks.

"Ow! James, that hurt!" Logan complained, rubbing his cheek. James just rolled his eyes and turned to the next page. The hazel eyed boy laughed at the picture he saw. It was a picture of Logan butt naked in the bathtub. Logan turned the color of a tomato, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow, Logan, your ass hasn't changed that much! It's still as round as it was when you were little!" James said when his laughter finally died down. He made Logan blush even redder, if possible. James turned the page again to find a picture of Logan in a little pink dress. He burst out laughing again, causing Logan to smack him at the back of his head.

"My parents wanted a girl, okay? My dad thought it would be funny to put me in a dress," Logan said, grabbing the book from James' lap.

"Well, your dad thought right!" James said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I think we should stop looking at these now," Logan said, throwing the book away to some random direction of the room.

"But Logan, it's really funny!" James said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, that's the _problem_! It's really embarrassing! _You _try showing me your baby pictures!" Logan said, folding his arms.

"Okay!" James said, going into his and Logan's room to look for the book he had his baby pictures in. He gave it to Logan and page by page, Logan kept laughing. There were some funny pictures in there too like James dressed as a Tootsie roll and James riding on a big dog's back. Logan was laughing but James wasn't showing any signs that he was embarrassed at all.

"Why aren't you turning red or…Getting embarrassed, James?" Logan asked, closing the light blue colored book.

"Because I know that even if you keep laughing at all those pictures and look at all the embarrassing stuff in there, you'll still look at me the same way and you won't treat me any different and you won't, right?" James asked, smiling.

"Yeah…I won't and I know that…You won't either so…Why should I be scared of you looking at the pictures?" Logan asked himself, cocking his head to the side.

"Exactly…Now, let me see the pictures," James said with a warm smile. Logan smiled back and picked up the book from the floor and gave it to James. The two spent the rest of the day cuddling and laughing at their baby pictures and they both knew they had nothing to be embarrassed about anymore.

**A/N: NO COW HERE. Yeah…Seriously, one more chapter! I have a lot of one shots to work on…Gizzle…LOL. Oh my gosh is for losers! OH EHM GIZZLE rules!**


	10. Moment Ten

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? So, this is finally over…I've been going crazy, I've been making things awkward and I've been word vomiting…Nothing's new…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p><strong>-KENLOS-<strong>

Kendall, James and Carlos were buying a car for Logan on his birthday so they went to a place that sold cool sports cars. Kendall and James were looking at cars that Logan would like when Carlos' eyes fell upon the coolest car he's ever seen. It was red, shiny and the seats were a tasteful jaguar print. While James talked to the car dealer, Kendall went over to his boyfriend to see what he was up to.

"Kendall, look at this car! It's so awesome! Can we buy it, please?" Carlos begged, bouncing up and down.

"But, sweetie, this looks a bit too expensive and besides, Logan doesn't like cars like this," Kendall said, putting a hand on the short boy's shoulder.

"Well, than can we get it for me?" Carlos asked, a stupid smile on his face.

"But you might wreck it! Do you remember when your dad got you a car?" Kendall asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but that was an accident! I didn't see that pole in the way! Please, Kendall? I won't wreck this, I promise! Please, please, please, please, please?" Carlos begged, pouting.

"But it's really expensive and—"

"Please?" Carlos begged, running a hand up Kendall's chest, unbuttoning one of the buttons on his shirt. The Latino then, kissed his boyfriend intimately and pulled back after five seconds, leaving Kendall to look flushed. Carlos whispered another please and threw in a cute puppy dog face. He knew Kendall would give in.

"Okay, fine but I'm getting it for you next month…Right now, we have to get Logan's car," Kendall said. Carlos cheered and threw his arms around Kendall, squealing in delight.

Like he promised, Kendall bought him the car after a month. Carlos immediately hopped into it, lying down on the back seat.

"Carlos, are you gonna take a nap on the back seat?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! It's why I wanted you to buy it! The seats look really soft!" Carlos said.

"So, I wasted all that money just because you wanted to nap on it?" Kendall said, furious.

"I'm sorry, Kendall…I didn't mean to make you mad…Do you wanna like, share this car with me? We can drive around L.A with the top down and just have fun," Carlos suggested, hoping it would make the blonde less angry. Kendall calmed down and smiled. Honestly, he liked the car too and he always wanted do drive around L.A with Carlos to just relax.

"Okay…But I'm not letting you drive!" Kendall said, jumping on the driver's seat of the car. Carlos grinned and hopped in the passenger's seat before Kendall drove away from the Palm Woods to drive around L.A with the person he loved more than anyone in the world. He managed to drive him crazy, he managed to make him wanna break something but in the end, he always made him the happiest guy alive.

* * *

><p><strong>-JAGAN-<strong>

Logan sighed in frustration. He had to go to the zoo to study animals for his project. He hated the zoo. It was filled with germy, unsanitary animals. He didn't know why James liked it there so much and he didn't know why James wanted to come with him.

"Alright, Logan! I'm ready! Let's go!" James said, excitedly. He took the pale boy's hand and headed out the door, excited to see all the cute little animals.

One car ride, several babbles from James and an annoyed Logan later, the couple arrived at the zoo. James immediately ran out of the car. He hasn't been to the zoo since he was a little kid. Logan just rolled his eyes and chuckled at James' childishness. With his notebook and a pen in his hand, he went in the zoo to study the animals. He went over to a cage with a monkey in it. The monkey obviously needed to get a bath. He noted the behavior of the monkey every time someone went near its cage. He jumped when he felt someone grab both of his shoulders.

"Logie, look at the lion! It's so big!" James yelled, pointing to the lion cage.

"Yeah, James…Lions are _supposed _to be big," Logan said as if it were really obvious.

"Look at it!" James yelled, taking Logan's hand to drag him over to the lion cage. The smart boy stared at the lion. It had sharp claws and sharp teeth. It looked really scary but he knew he didn't have to worry about that. It was in a cage and it couldn't harm him.

"Hey, Logan, I'm gonna get us some drinks…I see a booth over there, wait here, okay?" James said with a smile, walking backwards to the booth he was talking about. He hit a middle-aged man on his way and he blushed, embarrassed.

Logan chuckled at his boyfriend's stupidity and looked back at the lion. He saw that the back door of the cage was very slightly opened. He felt himself being pulled by the collar to the direction of the back door. Then, he felt someone pushing him inside the lion cage. He turned around to see who did it and saw that it was a huge guy. The huge guy was laughing at him and yelling 'nerd!'

Logan trembled in fear. The guy was holding the back door closed so he couldn't get out. He stared at the lion and didn't know what to do but just stay put and be as quiet as he can so that the lion won't notice he's there.

James paid for the drinks and went back to where he left Logan to see that his beloved boyfriend wasn't there. He looked at the lion cage and saw Logan there, looking scared and shaking. James dropped the drinks and ran to the cage's front door, trying to open it without success. He ran to the back door where he saw a mean looking guy holding it close.

"Hey, move! My boyfriend's in there! I have to get him out!" James yelled.

"Your boyfriend? That's so gay! Are you gonna save him, take him home and have gay se—"

He was cut off when the hazel eyed boy kicked him in the nuts, making him fall to the floor. James opened the door wide and yelled for Logan to get out.

"James, stop yelling, the lion will hear you!" Logan whispered.

"What? I can't hear you! Talk louder!" James yelled. The lion heard James' yells and turned around. Logan screamed like a little girl and ran out of the cage as fast as he could, throwing himself in James' arms.

"There was some dude that shoved me in there! I don't know why he did it! I mean, I didn't do anything to him and he called me a nerd and he laughed at me and—"

"Don't worry, Logan…I kicked him in the balls for you," James said, biting his lip at how stupid that sounded. Logan chuckled and pulled away from the hug.

"So, since you saved my life, can we go get ice cream? I don't feel like studying animals and being in the zoo anymore," Logan said.

"Yeah, sure…Let's go," James said, linking his and Logan's arms together.

"No, but seriously, you kicked him in the junk?"

"Yeah but I did it to save you."

**A/N: THAT WAS ANNOYINGLY LONG AND CRAPPY. Ha-ha. Sometimes I hate myself. LOL. Wait, sometimes? ALL THE TIME.**


End file.
